Subway
by Park Senna-ssi
Summary: Hanbin bertemu dengan namja menyebalkan di kereta bawah tanah. #Hanbin #Junhoe #Junbin #iKON
1. Chapter 1

**SUBWAY**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Song Mino

Kim Jiwon

Kim Donghyuk

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

Happy Reading….

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini. Begitu juga kemarin, ataupun besok yang akan datang. Hidupku terlalu membosankan, selalu bisa ditebak. Kuliah, kuliah dan kuliah. Beginilah nasib mahasiswa dari luar Seoul.

Astaga! Sudah di stasiun mana ini? Hah…. Lagi-lagi begini. Seharusnya aku turun dibeberapa stasiun sebelumnya. Dasar payah kau, Kim Hanbin. Mau tidak mau aku turun di stasiun berikutnya dan menyeberang ke arah sebaliknya. Sambil menunggu kereta, ku perhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sejujurnya, aku menyukai situasi ini. Aku tidak begitu menyukai suasana sepi, tapi aku juga tidak menyukai keramaian. Pernahkan kalian merasa kesepian meskipun berada di tempat ramai?

Ah.. itu keretanya sudah datang. Pintu kereta terbuka, ku lihat beberapa tempat duduk terlihat kosong. Aku memutuskan duduk dipojok, dekat dengan pintu. Ku pakai headset kesayanganku dan memutar lagu kesukaanku. Butuh sekitar 15 menit untuk sampai di stasiun tujuanku. Aku kekurangan tidur setelah membuat tugas sialan itu semalam suntuk. Tidak ada salahnya memejamkan mata sebentar.

Ku rasakan sesuatu jatuh dipundakku, seperti kepala seseorang. Benar saja, orang di sebelahku tampak tertidur pulas dan menjadikan pundakku sebagai bantalan. Karena merasa tidak nyaman, ku putuskan untuk membangunkan orang itu.

"Jogiyo", kataku sambil menggerakan pundak orang itu. Orang itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi.

"Jogiyo", ku gerakan pundak itu sedikit lebih kencang. Berhasil. Orang itu terbangun dan mengangkat kepalanya dari pundakku dan menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

"Waeyo?", tanya orang itu dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kau tertidur dipundakku".

Orang itu berpikir sejenak, lalu…

"Mian."

Mian? Mian? Omo, sepertinya orang ini tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun. Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan banmal (bahasa non-formal) kepadaku yang baru saja dia kenal? Bahkan sepertinya ia tampaknya lebih muda dariku.

Orang itu melanjutkan tidurnya. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah jengkel. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Kusiapkan diriku untuk turun di stasiun berikutnya.

.

.

.

"Yo! What's up Kim Hanbin?!"

Ah, suara itu.

"Waeyo?"

"Ya, kau kenapa? Hari ini kau juga terlihat sangat lesu. Apa kau tidak punya semangat hidup sama sekali?", Jiwon hyung mengambil minumku seenaknya dan meminumnya.

"Begitulah", jawabku datar.

"Aiissh, kau selalu seperti ini, Kim Hanbin. Aku penasaran apakah kau juga akan seperti ini jika kau punya pacar nanti. Ah, itu Donghyuk! Donghyuk-ah!"

Donghyuk dan seorang namja yang tidak aku kenal mengampiri kami. Namja itu berambut blonde dan lebih tinggi dariku. Ia memliki senyum yang menawan yang membuat dirinya terlihat cukup tampan.

"Selamat pagi, hyungdeul", kata Donghyuk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eo", jawabku singkat.

"Hyungdeul, perkenalkan, ini sunbae-ku saat SMA dan dia juga berkuliah disini."

"Annyeonghaseyo. Song Mino imnida", namja itu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kim Hanbin imnida."

"Aku Kim Jiwon, senang bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa memanggilku Jiwon. Boleh aku memanggilmu 'hyung'?"

"Tentu saja, Jiwon-ah," kata namja itu sambil tersenyum, lagi.

"Ah, aku harus menemui dosen Kim sekarang. Jiwon hyung, maukah kau menemaniku?"

"Geureom nae chagi", kata Jiwon hyung sambil merangkul Donghyuk.

"Hanbin hyung, sunbaenim, kami pergi dulu."

Bagus sekali, Kim Donghyuk, kau meninggalkan aku berdua dengan namja blonde ini. Suasana menjadi canggung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

"Kau bilang namamu Kim Hanbin?", suara berat namja blonde itu mengagetkanku.

"Ne, hyung bisa memanggilku Hanbin."

"Ah, ne."

Aku rasa sekarang saatnya melarikan diri.

"Mino hyung, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah. Kau mau kemana? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

"A-a tidak usah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan."

Hah… Akhirnya… Entah mengapa aku merasa Mino hyung terlalu menonjol. Pengaruhnya sangat kuat. Sangat bertolak belakang denganku.

.

.

.

Hari ini stasiun bawah tanah tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu malam. Setelah pulang dari kampus, aku harus kerja sambilan disebuah café. Hitung-hitung untuk menambah uang saku-ku.

Itu keretanya sudah datang. Saat pintu kereta terbuka, aku berhadapan dengan seorang namja. Ah, itu namja yang tadi pagi tertidur di pundakku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Tiba-tiba namja itu jatuh kearahku, membuatku menahan berat tubuhnya dan jatuh kebelakang.

"Aaa!", bokongku mencium lantai dengan keras. Namja ini pingsan. Orang-orang di stasiun mengerubungiku dan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja.

"Jogiyo! Jogiyo!" aku berusaha membangunkannya. Omo! Badan namja ini panas dan berkeringat.

"Apakah kau mengenalnya?", tanya seorang ahjussi kepadaku.

"N-ne", jawabku ragu-ragu. Tiba-tiba semua orang membubarkan diri. Samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang berkata, "biar orang itu yang membawanya ke rumah sakit, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal," dan "bukankah mereka pacaran? Mereka terlihat sangat cocok kkk."

Astaga, apa pikiran orang zaman sekarang seperti ini? Akhirnya dengan susah payah aku membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat menggunakan taksi.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, namja itu langsung diperiksa oleh dokter. Saat aku hendak pergi, seorang suster menghampiriku dan berkata, "tolong urus administrasinya terlebih dahulu."

"Ta-tapi…", sebelum aku menjelaskan keadaannya, suster itu meninggalkanku.

Aku berjalan dengan lunglai menuju kasir.

"Jogiyo, aku ingin membayar perawatan orang itu", kataku sambil menunjuk namja yang sedang diperiksa itu.

"Tolong isi formulir ini", suster itu memberikanku sebuah kertas, lalu ia berkata, "apakah namja tampan itu pacarmu?"

"Ne? A-aniyo."

Lalu suster itu berkata kepada beberapa suster yang berada dibelakangnya, "dia bukan pacarnya", dan suster-suster itu terlihat sangat senang.

"Siapa namanya? Apakah namja itu punya pacar?", tanya suster itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menemukannya pingsan dijalan." Suster itu terlihat sangat kecewa setelah mendengar jawabanku.

Setelah membayar, aku menunggu di ruang tunggu. Aku baru ingat sedari tadi aku memegangi tas namja itu. Karena penasaran dengan isinya, aku membuka tas itu. Isinya hanya beberapa buku dan sebuah dompet. Ku ambil sebuah kartu dari dompetnya.

'YG University'

Nama : Goo Junhoe

TTL : Seoul, 31 Maret 1997

Jurusan : Seni Musik

No. Induk : 7863415

Ternyata namja itu berada di kampus yang sama denganku, hanya berbeda jurusan.

"Kim Hanbin-ssi?", seorang suster menghampiriku.

"Ne. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia hanya demam dan kelelahan. Dia butuh istirahat yang banyak. Ini resepnya, kau bisa membawanya pulang sekarang."

"Ne, kamsahamnida."

Membawanya pulang? Kemana? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Kuputuskan untuk membawa namja itu, ani, June ke rumahku. Setelah menebus resep, aku membawanya ke rumah ku menggunakan taksi. Ia masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

Rumahku, atau lebih tepatnya apartemen kecil yang aku sewa, hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur. Aku merebahkannya di kasur sedangkan aku membuatkannnya bubur instan.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah membuatkannya bubur, tetapi dia masih belum bangun juga. Bukankah dia harus minum obat? Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan."

Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka.

"Kamjagiya!", aku terjatuh kebelakang.

June bangun dari kasur dan mengambil mangkok bubur.

"Aku akan memakannya."

Ia melahap bubur yang aku buat dalam hitungan detik.

"Ini obatmu. Kau harus meminumnya setelah makan."

"Arraseo."

Setelah menghabisi bubur itu, ia mengambil beberapa kapsul obat dan meminumnnya. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ya, apakah kau tahu dimana ini?"

"Di rumahmu. Wae?"

"Ani, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku sudah sadarkan diri saat di taksi."

"Jadi kau sudah sadar saat aku bersusah payah membuka pintu sambil membopongmu?"

"Eo."

Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Sifatnya begitu menyebalkan. Kalau ia tidak sedang sakit, mungkin aku akan mengusirnya sekarang juga.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Hanbin. Aku lebih tua setahun darimu. Kau harus memanggilku 'hyung'."

"Shireo. Hanbin-ah, aku akan menginap disini malam ini."

"Mwo? Aku rasa kau orang yang sangat sopan", kataku sambil menekankan kata 'sopan'.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin aku pergi dari sini dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini?"

"Ani. Terserah kau saja!"

Aku mengambil kasur lipat dan menggelarnya disebelah tempat tidur. Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur. Ah, aku lupa menanyakan suatu hal kepadanya.

"June-ya."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini kepada orang yang baru kau kenal? Bagaimana saja jika orang yang baru kau kenal itu berbahaya? Apa kau tidak curiga kepadaku? Bagaimana jika aku ini pembunuh berantai?"

"Banyak sekali pertanyaanmu, Kim Hanbin. Pertama, aku tidak mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru aku kenal. Kedua, tubuhmu lebih pendek dan lebih kecil dariku, jika kau menyerangku, aku akan dengan mudah melawanmu. Ketiga, aku tahu kau orang baik hanya dengan melihat wajahmu."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Hanya dengan mendengar perkataannya, jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Ba-bagaimana jika aku melakukan hal lain yang merugikanmu?", tanyaku lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja June sudah berada diatasku. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang berat badannya.

"Seperti ini?"

Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Wajahku semakin memanas dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Bagaimana ini? Otteokhae?

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Kim Hanbin?", tanya June sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

TBC or End?

Hai-hai~~ ^^

Kali ini aku bikin FF Junbin. Ada yang nge-ship mereka?^^

Aku sengaja bikin FF-nya ga terlalu panjang, mau liat respon kalian gimana dulu. Lanjut? Hehe.

Maaf udah lama ga update.. Maaf juga kalo FF-nya kurang bagus..

Udah liat "My Type"? June-nya ganteng banget sumpah! *curcol dikit*

Kita tunggu tanggal 1 Oktober nanti muahahaha…..

Sekian dari Senna, review juseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**SUBWAY**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Song Minho

Kim Jiwon

Kim Donghyuk

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

"Ba-bagaimana jika aku melakukan hal lain yang merugikanmu?", tanyaku lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja June sudah berada diatasku. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang berat badannya.

"Seperti ini?"

Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Wajahku semakin memanas dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Bagaimana ini? Otteokhae?

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Kim Hanbin?", tanya June sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?", aku hanya bisa berkata seperti itu. Wajah June seolah menghipnotisku, aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan jika dalam posisi seperti ini?", lagi-lagi dia menyeringai.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Kreeekk…. Suara pintu terbuka.

"Hanbin hyung, kami dat- HUUWAAA! HANBIN HYUNG KAU SEDANG APA?!", teriakan Donghyuk sangat menggelegar, memekakkan telinga.

"YA KIM HANBIN!", Jiwon dengan cepat menutup mata Donghyuk, belum saatnya Donghyuk melihat 'sesuatu' seperti ini.

Hanbin segera mendorong June ke samping, membuat June meringis kesakitan karena bokongnya mencium lantai dengan cukup keras.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Ka-kalian jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan!", teriak Hanbin panik.

"Menurutmu apa yang aku pikirkan saat melihat kau tiduran bersama laki-laki lain? Bermain kelereng?", tanya Jiwon sewot, ia lalu menarik tangannya dari mata Donghyuk. Donghyuk membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil memegang bokongnya.

"Goo Junhoe?"

Sekarang giliran Hanbin dan Jiwon yang membelalakkan mata.

.

.

.

"Chagiya, kau kenal dengan orang mesum ini? Sepertinya ia bukan orang baik-baik," kata Jiwon sinis.

"Aku bukan orang mesum. Kau juga sepertinya bukan orang baik-baik", kata June tak kalah sinis.

"Mwo?", teriak Jiwon.

Hanbin datang ke ruang tamu (yang juga merangkap sebagai kamarnya) membawakan minuman.

"Hyung, bisakah kau berhenti berteriak?", kata Hanbin pelan.

"Kau, harus jelaskan semuanya kepada kami. Kenapa namja ini bisa ada di kamarmu?"

"Aku menolong orang ini. Ia pingsan di stasiun, hanya itu."

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa berada 'diatas'-mu?"

"I-itu…"

"Goo Junhoe, jaljinaeseo?", kata Donghyuk tiba-tiba.

"Eo."

"Kapan kau kembali ke Korea? Seharusnya kau menghubungiku, June-ya…"

"Mianhae."

Hanbin dan Jiwon hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan wajah bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?", tanya Hanbin.

"June adalah teman dekatku saat SMA. Ia pergi belajar musik ke luar negeri dua tahun yang lalu. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu", jawab Donghyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, jadi ini Goo Junhoe yang sering kau ceritakan itu?", kata Jiwon terkejut. "Mianhae, June-ya. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau teman dekat Donghyuk."

"Gwaenchana", kata June dengan wajah 'aku-belum-memaafkanmu'.

"Hyung, kau juga mengenalnya?", tanya Hanbin, lagi. Sepertinya disini hanya dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku hanya mendengar cerita Donghyuk. Tapi June yang diceritakan Donghyuk tidak seperti ini", jawab Jiwon sambil melihat June sinis. Padahal ia baru saja meminta maaf.

"Kau kuliah dimana June-ya?"

"YG University."

"Omo! Kau satu kampus denganku! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Teman macam apa kau ini?", kata Donghyuk kesal. June sudah banyak berubah. June yang sekarang adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan June yang dulu. June yang ceria, June yang selalu bermain bersamanya, June yang selalu ada untuknya, sebelum yeoja itu datang…

"Moon Suah… apa kau ingat dengannya?", tanya donghyuk dengan hati-hati.

June membelalakan matanya. Ia menatap Donghyuk untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jebal Donghyuk-ah, jangan sebut-sebut nama yeoja itu lagi", kata June pelan dan memelas .

Hanbin terkejut mendengar June berkata seperti itu. Ini bukan June yang beberapa jam lalu ia kenal. Siapa Moon Suah? Apakah yeoja itu pernah membuat June terluka?

.

.

.

"Ya! Kim Hanbin! Ireona! Buatkan aku sarapan!"

Hanbin membuka matanya perlahan. Samar-samar ia melihat wajah June.

"Mwoo…", kata Hanbin lemas, ia masih linglung.

"Buatkan aku sarapan", kata June, lagi.

"Eo", Hanbin bangun dari tidur dengan rambut yang masih berantakan dan hendak membuka pintu keluar.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Dapur bukan disebelah sana."

"Ah, mian", Hanbin membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Tanpa sadar June tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Hanbin. (Bayangin June senyum! )

 **Hanbin POV**

Aku berjalan menuju dapur, membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil beberapa telur. Tunggu… Ah, jinjja… Lagi-lagi anak itu bertindak seenaknya. Membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini dan meminta dibuatkan sarapan. Benar-benar kurang ajar.

Semalam setelah June berkata seperti itu, Donghyuk dan Jiwon hyung berpamitan pulang. June masih dalam posisinya dengan tatapannya yang kosong, seolah sedang menerawang kejadian yang membuatnya sakit. Baik June dan Donghyuk tidak menceritakan apa-apa tentang masa lalu mereka. Hal itu membuatku penasaran. Siapa Moon Suah?

"Ya! Kim Hanbin, aku mencium bau gosong", kata June dari belakangku.

"OMO! Nasi gorengnya gosong!"

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

"Apa ini?", tanya June.

"Apa kau buta? Itu nasi goreng", jawab Hanbin.

"Kau menggorengnya atau membakarnya? Warnanya hitam", protes June.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan ya sudah", Hanbin mengambil piring yang berisi nasi goreng gosong itu.

"Ani, akan kumakan", June merebut kembali piring itu.

"June-ya…."

"Mm?"

"Gwaenchana?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah sembuh."

"Bukan itu, anu…. Saat Donghyuk bertanya apa kau mengingat Moon-"

"Gwaechana", potong June. Air mukanya berubah.

"Tapi-"

"Kim Hanbin, apa kau tidak ada kelas pagi hari ini?"

"Tentu saja ada, hari ini aku harus mengumpulkan tugas dosen- OMO! Aku terlambat!", Hanbin langsung menyambar handuknya yang berada diatas kursi dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

June hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Hanbin dan melanjutkan makannya. 'Moon Suah… apa kau ingat dengannya?'. Moon Suah… Bahkan tidak ada satu hari pun June memikirkan yeoja itu, sampai Donghyuk mengingatkannya pada yeoja yang 'pernah' ia cintai itu. Andai saja namja itu tidak datang, mungkin ia dan Suah tidak akan terluka.

.

.

.

Hari ini June dan Hanbin pergi ke kampus menggunakan subway. Karena sekarang adalah jam orang pergi kerja, mereka terpaksa berdiri karena semua bangku sudah terisi.

"Ambil ini", June memberikan kotak makan yang berisi nasi goreng gosong buatan Hanbin.

"Ini… Kau tidak makan semuanya?", tanya Hanbin.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Lain kali kau harus sarapan walapun hanya segelas susu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tidak pernah sarapan?"

"Aku hanya menebak."

Bohong. Ia sering melihat Hanbin meminum obat maag. June sering bertemu Hanbin di kereta, bahkan terlalu sering sampai namja manis ini menarik perhatiannya. Hanbin yang kadang merenung di kereta dan melewatkan beberapa stasiun, Hanbin yang memberikan tempat duduk kepada seorang nenek padahal ia sedang kelelahan. Pada awalnya, ia merasa bertemu dengan Hanbin hanyalah sebuah kebetulan sampai akhirnya ia membuat 'kebetulan' itu sendiri. Ia dengan sengaja menaiki kereta yang biasa dinaiki Hanbin, duduk disebelah Hanbin, dan pura-pura tidur dipundak Hanbin.

"Hah…. Aku tidak tahu kau sebaik itu June-ya, sampai-sampai kau menyisakan ini untukku", kata Hanbin tersenyum sambil memegang kotak makan dengan kedua tangannya.

Dari jauh, June melihat seorang ahjussi mabuk berjalan ke arah Hanbin. Ahjussi itu sudah beberapa kali menabrak orang yang dilewatinya. Saat ahjussi itu tepat berada di belakang Hanbin, dengan segera June menarik lengan Hanbin agar mendekat kepadanya yang berarti secara tidak langsung ia memeluk Hanbin.

June memperhatikan ahjussi mabuk yang sedang terjatuh itu lalu melihat ke arah Hanbin. Hanbin sedang menatapnya dengan wajah lucu sekaligus bingung.

"Wae?", tanya June bingung. Mata Hanbin mengerjap beberapa kali yang menambah kesan lucu.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?", tanya Hanbin. Lalu ia mengarahkan matanya ke lengan June.

"Ah, mian", June menjauhkan lengannya dari Hanbin.

"Goo Junhoe."

"Hm.."

"Hah… kau harus belajar menghormati orang lain. Seharusnya kau berkata, 'ne, hyung'. Ah, aku lupa, kau bahkan tidak memanggilku 'hyung'", Hanbin mempoutkan bibirnya.

June menghela napas. Kenapa Hanbin jadi sering bertingkah lucu? Tahan, Goo Junhoe, kau harus tahan. Jangan sampai kau 'menyerang' namja manis ini.

June memperhatikan Hanbin dari atas ke bawah. Hari ini Hanbin terlihat manis. Ia memakai celana jeans warna hitam dengan kaos putih serta jaket hitam panjang sampai lutut. Mata June melihat ke arah kantong jaket Hanbin. Aigoo… June berdecak dalam hati. Ceroboh sekali namja ini. Bagaimana ia bisa menaruh dompet di kantong jaket seperti itu? Orang akan dengan sangat mudah mengambil dompetnya tanpa Hanbin ketahui.

Maka, tanpa June sadari, sifat jahilnya muncul. Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil dompet Hanbin dan memasukkanya ke dalam kantong celananya. Sekarang ia mempunyai alasan untuk bertemu Hanbin lagi…

.

.

.

"June-ya, aku akan ke arah sana", kata Hanbin menunjuk ke arah kanan, "jurusan seni musik disebelah sana", sekarang ia menunjuk ke arah kiri.

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku, pabbo-ya."

"Ck, kau ini. Ya sudah, sampai jumpa", Hanbin menjauh dari June dan melambaikan tangannya.

June memperhatikan Hanbin sampai Hanbin masuk ke dalam gedung. Sejujurnya hari ini ia tidak ada kelas…

.

.

.

 **Hanbin POV**

Aku merasa beruntung hari ini. Dosen Jang tidak masuk. Itu berarti aku tidak ada kelas hari ini. Masih terlalu pagi untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku berjalan menuju kantin hendak memesan makanan. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, ku keluarkan kotak makan siang dari June tadi. Nasi goreng gosong itu terbilang cukup banyak. Sepertinya tadi June tidak makan hampir setengahnya. Aku tersenyum. June tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Ya walaupun sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu sangat mengganggu.

Aku memesan sebuah jus jeruk untuk melepas dahaga. Ku rogoh kantong jaketku untuk mengambil dompet. Dompetku…. Dimana dompetku? Ku bongkar tasku dan hasilnya nihil. Otteokhae? Saat hendak membatalkan pesanan, Mino hyung datang dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada penjual tersebut.

"Kali ini aku yang traktir", katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo-yo hyung", kataku pelan dan mengambil jus jeruk.

"Kau tidak ada kelas?", tanya Mino hyung. Kami duduk di bagian pojok kantin.

"Dosen Jang yang sering marah-marah itu sedang tidak masuk. Aku beruntung karena belum membuat tugas makalah darinya."

"Ternyata bukan aku saja yang tidak menyukai dosen Jang", kata Mino sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung juga tidak menyukainya? Dosen itu selalu saja mengejekku hanya karena aku mahasiswa dari luar Seoul. Benar-benar tidak dewasa", ejekku.

"Aku bahkan pernah dipermalukan didepan orang-orang hanya karena aku tidak menyapanya."

"Benarkah hyung? Wah jinjja…"

"Hanbin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini? Pulang ke rumah?"

"Ani, nanti malam aku ada kerja sampingan. Wae hyung?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku menonton film? Aku mempunyai dua tiket, tapi aku tidak tahu harus menonton bersama siapa."

"Memangnya hyung tidak ada kelas hari ini?"

Mino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kajja!" kataku semangat.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Hari sudah mulai malam dan June masih berada diluar gedung kampus. Sudah lama ia menunggu Hanbin keluar. 'Kemana Hanbin? Apa ia tidak mencari dompetnya?', tanya June dalam hati. Sejujurnya ia ingin bertemu Hanbin lebih sering lagi dengan cara menyita dompet itu. Tapi ia takut Hanbin akan kesusahan tanpa dompetnya (akhirnya sadar juga ini anak -.-").

Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke tempat kerja Hanbin. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu tempat kerja Hanbin? Karena June selalu mengikuti Hanbin diam-diam, memastikan agar Hanbin sampai rumah dengan selamat. Memang terlihat seperti pengecut, hanya itu yang bisa June lakukan. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi, ia bertekad menjadikan Hanbin sebagai lembaran barunya, ia bertekad mendapatkan Hanbin.

Sesampainya disana, June memasuki café tempat Hanbin bekerja.

"Jogiyo, apa Kim Hanbin sudah datang?", tanya June kepada salah satu pekerja disana.

"Belum. Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin menitipkan ini. Tolong berikan kepada Kim Hanbin. Kamsahamnida", lalu June berjalan keluar café. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia berbalik dan memandangi café itu dari jauh. Dimana Hanbin sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah mobil berhenti didepan café tersebut. Seorang namja keluar dan itu Kim Hanbin. June tersenyum, haruskah ia berpura-pura melewati café itu dan mengajak Hanbin mengobrol?

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat namja lain keluar dari mobil itu. Ekspresi June berubah, sekarang ia merasa marah.

"Song Minho?", kata June sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai-hai~~ ^^

Ada yang masih nunggu FF gaje ini? Terima kasih sudah membaca! *bow*

Chapter ini lebih panjang, apa menurut kalian masih kurang panjang?

Mohom maklum kalo ada typo atau hal yang kurang lainnya, author baru lahir 3 bulan yang lalu. Jadi masih lucu-lucunya gitu ahahahaha, oke lanjut.

Aku bikin June jadi orang yang modus wkwkwk. Gimana? Udah tau kan perasaan June sama baby Hanbin? Kenapa June bisa kenal sama Mino? Siapa Moon Suah? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya muahaha... Kayaknya sih FF ini tamatnya sampe chapter 5 mungkin? Soalnya author juga punyeng kalo konfliknya kebanyakan

Ga ada adegan yang macem-macem kok di FF ini, karena aku ga bisa bikin yang begituan…. Tapi kalo adegan yang menjurus ke sana mungkin bisa ahahaha, lanjut.

Untuk yang minta pair lain aku usahain ya, karena aku punya banyak project nih, tinggal pilih mau pake pair yang mana.

Ada yang suka Dream High? Aku suka banget sama drama itu! Drama Korea favorit sepanjang masa! Tapi sekarang lagi suka Go Bok Dong Angry Mom, suara seraknya itu lho….

Eh maap jadi curhat..

Review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**SUBWAY**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Song Minho

Kim Jiwon

Kim Donghyuk

Kim Jinhwan

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 **Previous**

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah mobil berhenti didepan café tersebut. Seorang namja keluar dan itu Kim Hanbin. June tersenyum, haruskah ia berpura-pura melewati café itu dan mengajak Hanbin mengobrol?

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat namja lain keluar dari mobil itu. Ekspresi June berubah, sekarang ia merasa marah.

"Song Minho?", kata June sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.

 **Hanbin POV**

"Hyung, mari masuk", kataku kepada Mino hyung.

"Baiklah. Kau akan mentraktirku kan?", kata Mino hyung bercanda.

"Keurae, aku akan mentraktir hyung sebanyak yang hyung mau, tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab jika aku dipecat nanti."

Mino hyung tertawa kecil. Dia sangat tampan jika tersenyum, mungkin ini salah satu daya tariknya. Aku mempersilahkan Mino hyung masuk. Hari ini café tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang tampak asik mengobrol. Jinhwan hyung menghampiriku. Ah, aku pasti dimarahi karena datang terlambat.

"Hanbin-ah, i-"

"Hyung, mianhae. Jinjja mianhae. Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi", kataku sambil memohon. Beberapa detik tidak ada respon dari Jinhwan hyung. Ia malah tampak bingung, lalu melihat jam tangannya.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Tapi aku baru sadar kau datang terlambat! Aku harap ini yang terakhir kalinya Kim Hanbin. Kau beruntung karena hari ini tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung. Ah, ini punyamu?", Jinhwan hyung memberikan sebuah dompet kepadaku. Ini dompetku! Bagaimana bisa ada pada Jinhwan hyung?

"Bagaimana bisa-"

"Tadi ada seorang namja yang memberikannya padaku. Dia baru saja pergi."

Namja? Jangan-jangan…

Aku berlari keluar café, meninggalkan Mino hyung yang tampak bingung dengan tingkahku. Kucari sosok itu dari ujung jalan. Ah! Itu dia! Dengan setengah berlari, ku kejar namja itu lalu kupukul punggungnya sekeras mungkin.

"Aaaakkhh!", namja itu berteriak dan berbalik ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!", June tampak sangat marah.

 **June POV**

Pukulan Hanbin sangat keras. Aku heran bagaimana bisa tubuh sekecil itu punya tenaga yang sangat kuat. Saat hendak memarahinya karena hampir saja membuatku muntah darah, kulihat ia sedang memegang dompetnya. Apa ia tahu aku yang mengambil dompetnya? Apa ia ingin memarahiku? Apa ia akan memukulku lagi? Kuurungkan niatku untuk memakinya.

"Gomawo."

"Eo?", tanyaku bingung.

"Gomawo karena telah menemukan dompetku."

Astaga. Polos sekali orang ini. Sekarang apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Haruskah aku mengakuinya saja?

"Keurae, memang seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Tapi jika hanya berterima kasih aku rasa tidak cukup", kau memang yang terburuk Goo Junhoe.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Ide yang bagus", kataku datar. Assa! Kim Hanbin akan mentraktirku!

"Ayo ke café."

"Mwo?!"

 **Author POV**

June tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Kim Hanbin akan mentraktirnya? Di café? Sekarang? Bertemu Song Mino?

"Eottae?", tanya Hanbin.

Perasaan June sekarang campur aduk. Antara senang dan marah. Antara menerima atau menolak ajakan Hanbin. Ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan Mino tapi disatu sisi ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan namja yang disukainya ini.

Mino sedang berbicara dengan Jinhwan saat Hanbin masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Mino hyung, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama", kata Hanbin.

Mino membalikkan badan, ia tersenyum kepada Hanbin. Lalu senyuman itu memudar saat ia melihat sosok disebelah Hanbin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung?"

.

.

.

Sekarang June dan Mino sedang duduk berhadapan. June yang sedang menahan emosinya agar tidak terlihat buruk didepan Hanbin, dan Mino yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya.

Hanbin memperhatikan mereka dengan bingung. Kenapa dengan kedua orang ini?

"Apa kalian saling kenal?"

"Eo", jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kita berteman dekat. Bukankah begitu Mino hyung?", tanya June dengan wajah datar.

"Tentu saja, Goo Junhoe. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Jinjja?", Hanbin menjadi tambah bingung. Apa suasana ini bisa dibilang bagus? Mereka bukan seperti teman lama yang baru bertemu.

"Kim Hanbin, bagaimana jika kau mengambil pesanan kami?", kata June tanpa menoleh ke arah Hanbin.

"Ah, baiklah", Hanbin pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Waeyo hyung? Apa kau begitu terkejut bertemu denganku?"

"Ani. Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Mino sambil tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau ingin aku kenapa-kenapa?", tanya June sinis.

"Pikiranmu sangat pendek Goo Junhoe. Aku hanya menanyakan kabarmu. Kenapa kau begitu sensitif?", Mino tertawa kecil, "sejak kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Tak lama kemudian, Hanbin datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Ya. Bukankah aku pesan ini tanpa sayur?", protes June.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku yang mentraktirmu. Dasar tidak sopan. Kau tidak mau?", lalu Hanbin memberikan piring June kepada Mino.

"Gomawo, Hanbin-ah", kata Mino sambil tersenyum.

June membelalakkkan mata. Selain polos, ternyata Hanbin juga bukan orang yang peka.

"Kim Hanbin! Cepat kemari!", teriak Jinhwan.

"Ne, hyung! June-ya, itu hidangan terakhir. Sebentar lagi café akan tutup. Mian", lalu Hanbin pergi meninggalkan meja tersebut.

"Ya! Bagaimana denganku?!", kata June emosi.

"Kau mau?", tawar Mino, seperti meledek June.

"Tidak usah. Sepertinya kau sangat lapar, hyung", kata June kesal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Hanbin?", tanya Mino.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu. Wae? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Mino tersenyum, lagi, "dia orang yang menarik."

June tahu apa maksudnya. Mino menyukai Hanbin, namja yang juga ia sukai.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu dimana Suah sekarang?"

"Molla. Aku tidak peduli pada yeoja licik itu", jawab Mino datar.

June menggebrak meja, membuat semua orang yang ada di café memandang ke arahnya, termasuk Hanbin.

"Apa kau begitu tidak menyukainya? Suah sangat menyukaimu hyung!"

"Aku bilang aku tidak peduli padanya!", Mino meninggikan suaranya. "Wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakannya? Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

"Eo! Aku masih menyukainya! Karena itu kau tidak boleh berkata buruk tentangnya!"

.

.

.

 **Hanbin POV**

Lima menit lagi keretaku tiba. Hari ini stasiun sangat sepi, mungkin karena sudah larut malam. Aku memeluk lenganku. Cuaca sudah mulai dingin. Aku menyesal menolak ajakan Mino hyung yang ingin mengantarku pulang. Aku mengira akan bertemu June disini.

'Eo! Aku masih menyukainya! Karena itu kau tidak boleh berkata buruk tentangnya!'

Setelah berkata seperti itu, June meninggalkan café. Aku tidak sempat mengejarnya. Ternyata yeoja yang bernama Suah itu adalah orang yang June suka, sampai sekarang, sedangkan Suah menyukai Mino hyung. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Mino hyung begitu terkejut saat melihat June. Aku penasaran seperti apa Moon Suah itu. Yeoja seperti apa yang disukai June. Aku… ingin June melupakan yeoja itu…

"Aku lapar."

Tiba-tiba seseorang berbisik dibelakangku. Aku hampir mati karena terkejut. Kulihat dia tertawa puas karena berhasil mengagetkanku. Kupukul dia berkali-kali.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati Goo Junhoe!"

"Aw! Aw! Hentikan Kim Hanbin!", kata June sambil tertawa.

"Apa kau senang?"

"Eo", June masih tertawa.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku sangat lapar."

"Apa peduliku?"

"Kau harus memberiku makan! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?"

"Ini sudah terlalu malam."

"Kita makan di rumahmu."

"Aku lelah."

"Aku yang akan memasak untukmu."

Aku memandangnya heran. Kenapa dia begitu keras kepala? Tetapi aku senang mendengarnya tertawa.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

"Aku bilang aku akan memasak untukmu."

"Aku tidak ingin dapurku terbakar."

June mendengus, "kau meremehkanku?"

Sebenarnya Hanbin senang saat June bilang ingin membuatkannya makanan. Tetapi ia lebih mengkhawatirkan dapurnya. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di kamar Hanbin yang mungil.

"Aku tidak menemukan hal yang menarik disini."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah."

June berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lemari, ada sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa ini fotomu?", June memegang sebuah bingkai foto. Di foto tersebut terdapat Kim Hanbin kecil sedang memeluk boneka Mickey Mouse. Hanbin merebut bingkai foto itu dari June.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa salah jika seorang namja memeluk boneka?"

"Ani. Kyeowo", kata June sambil memandang Hanbin dengan senyumnya.

Hanbin merasakan pipinya memerah. Ia tidak sanggup melihat mata June.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Karena aku ingin tersenyum. Wae? Apa kau terpesona padaku?", tanya June seperti sedang menggoda Hanbin.

"Ani. Tidak akan pernah."

"Kalau begitu kenapa pipimu memerah?"

"Ani. Pipiku tidak memerah."

"Jinjja?", June memegang pipi Hanbin dengan kedua tangannya.

June memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hanbin. Hanbin menutup matanya.

Dekat….

Semakin dekat…..

'Eo! Aku masih menyukainya! Karena itu kau tidak boleh berkata buruk tentangnya!'

Tiba-tiba Hanbin mendorong June dan membalikkan badannya.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah larut malam. Aku akan mencarikanmu taksi."

.

.

.

 **June POV**

Apa Hanbin tidak menyukaiku? Aku hampir saja menyatakan perasaanku. Tetapi dia tiba-tiba saja berubah dingin. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

Hari ini entah kenapa aku sangat marah saat Mino hyung berkata buruk tentang Suah. Karena terlalu emosi, aku berkata aku masih menyukainya. Bagaimanapun juga Suah adalah teman dekatku sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Aku sudah tidak menyukainya, aku hanya menyukai Kim Hanbin.

Mino hyung menyukai Hanbin. Apa Hanbin juga menyukai Mino hyung? Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya. Aku pasti akan menjadikan Hanbin milikku.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Hanbin sudah datang ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali. Sebenarnya baru siang nanti dia ada kelas, Hanbin hanya ingin segera meninggalkan rumah. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan perkataan June. Ia sangat penasaran apa hubungan June, Suah dan Mino. June bilang ia masih menyukai Suah tetapi kenapa June hampir menciumnya? Hanbin merasa dipermainkan dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia sangat menyukai namja keras kepala itu.

"Hyung", Donghyuk berjalan ke arah Hanbin.

"Donghyuk-ah…."

"Kau berada di kantin dan tidak memesan apapun? Apa kau ingin aku memesankannya untukmu?"

"Tidak usah."

"Hyung, apa kau sakit?"

"Ani. Donghyuk-ah…"

"Wae?"

"Kemarin June bertemu dengan Mino hyung."

"Jinjja? Apa mereka berkelahi?", Donghyuk terkejut.

"Ani. Tetapi June bilang dia masih menyukai Suah."

"A…. sudah kuduga. Tidak mudah baginya melupakan cinta pertama."

"Aku menyukai June."

"Eo?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Hyung…."

"Jebal, Donghyuk-ah. Jebal. Ceritakan padaku semuanya. Seperti apa Moon Suah, apa hubungannya dengan June, kenapa June belum bisa melupakannya…."

"Apa kau yakin hyung?"

"Eo."

Donghyuk menarik napas, lalu memulai bercerita….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

*dikeroyok readers*

Maaf karena dipotong… Saya memang pantas mati….. *bow*

Chapter depan udah mulai flashback biar lebih greget.

Maafin aku karena lama update, maaf juga kalau chapter ini bikin kalian kecewa, tapi saya janji akan membuat ff ini semakin menarik!

Ada yang kesel Hanbin sama June gagal ciuman? Hehheee…

Sengaja itu….

Oh iya, aku ngetik chapter ini sambil dengerin Airplane…

Lagi kepikiran bikin ff horror-romance nih, judulnya "Let's Talk About Ghosts"

Baguskan? Aku suka banget sama judulnya

Cast? Ga bosen kan kalo June lagi?

Ayo yang sider…. Aku tahu kalian sedang membaca ini.. *ketawa kuntilanak*

Aku dulunya juga sider kok, tapi sejak jadi author, aku jadi rajin ngereview…

Aku tunggu review kalian!

Maaf kalo saya terlalu bawel…

Review juseyo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**SUBWAY**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Song Minho

Kim Jiwon

Kim Donghyuk

Kim Jinhwan

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous**

"Aku menyukai June."

"Eo?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Hyung…."

"Jebal, Donghyuk-ah. Jebal. Ceritakan padaku semuanya. Seperti apa Moon Suah, apa hubungannya dengan June, kenapa June belum bisa melupakannya…."

"Apa kau yakin hyung?"

"Eo."

Donghyuk menarik napas dan mulai bercerita…

 **FLASHBACK**

 **2 years ago**

"June-ya, apa kau sudah buat tugas dari Kim saem?", tanya Donghyuk yang sedang duduk dibelakang June.

"Tentu saja sudah. Kau pikir aku ini murid macam apa?", jawab June datar.

"Jinjja? Tumben sekali kau mengerjakan tugas", Donghyuk menyindir.

"Aku rasa membuat sebuah lagu hal yang sangat mudah. Kau saja yang malas."

"Cih, sombong sekali kau."

Donghyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. Setiap hari ia dibuat kesal oleh teman kecilnya yang satu ini. Sebenarnya memang pantas namja bermarga Goo itu menyombongkan diri. June sangat pandai membuat lagu. Ia bilang membuat lagu sama mudahnya dengan membuat ramyeon. Sedangkan Donghyuk? Bahkan ia sendiri buta nada.

"Aku rasa karena kesombongannya itu yang membuatnya tidak pernah didekati yeoja", Donghyuk berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?", tanya June polos.

"Ani. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kim saem masuk ke dalam ruang kelas bersama seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu cukup cantik, berambut panjang, berkulit putih dan memiliki senyum yang indah. Seluruh namja yang ada di dalam ruang kelas terpana akan kecantikan yeoja itu, kecuali June yang melihat dengan tatapan datar.

"Anak-anak, mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi teman kalian. Kau boleh memperkenalkan diri, Suah-ya", kata Kim saem.

"Annyeong chingu-deul, aku Moon Suah. Senang bertemu dengan kalian", kata yeoja yang bernama Suah itu dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada Suah?", tanya Kim Saem.

Seorang namja mengangkat tangannya, "Suah-ya, apa kau punya pacar?"

Lalu terdengar sorak-sorak dari beberapa namja. Sepertinya Suah sudah memiliki penggemar. Sedangkan yeoja yang ditanya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah-sudah. Suah-ya, kau bisa duduk di tempat itu", Kim saem menunjuk tempat duduk yang kosong disebelah June.

"Ne, saem."

"Wah, Goo June, kau sangat beruntung", kata Donghyuk.

Suah lalu berjalan ke tempat kosong disebelah June dan duduk disitu.

"Annyeong", sapa Suah.

"Hm", jawab June.

"Ireumi mwoya?"

"Junhoe, Goo Junhoe."

"June? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

June menghela napas, dan menatap yeoja itu. Rupanya yeoja ini sangat berisik.

"Terserah kau saja", kata June dengan wajah datar.

"Banggapta June-ya", Suah tersenyum lebar.

Sejak saat itu Suah berteman dekat dengan June dan Donghyuk. Mereka selalu bersama, pergi kemanapun selalu bertiga. Belajar bersama, liburan bersama, bahkan membolos bersama. June yang awalnya bersikap dingin, lama-kelamaan menerima Suah sebagai temannya. Ia jadi lebih memperhatikan Suah, menemani Suah jika tidak ada Donghyuk.

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka bertiga janjian makan diatap sekolah. June dan Donghyuk sudah berada disana, mereka sudah menunggu Suah dari sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Ck! Kenapa dia belum datang? Aku sudah sangat lapar", keluh June. Saat ia akan memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya, Donghyuk tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Ya!"

June menatap Donghyuk dengan tatapan horror, "kkamjjagiya". Nampaknya ia sangat terkejut.

"Teman macam apa kau ini? Tunggulah dia sebentar lagi. Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan."

"Ya Kim Donghyuk. Apa kau harus berteriak seperti itu?", kata June dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Mian."

Tak berapa lama kemudian terlihat Suah sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Mianhae", kata Suah sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku hampir mati kelaparan menunggumu", June langsung menyantap makanannya. Ia tidak peduli Donghyuk melotot ke arahnya, toh Suah sudah datang.

"Mianhae."

"Gwaenchana. Ayo kita makan", Donghyuk membuka bekalnya, "Keundae, kenapa kau lama, Suah-ya?"

"Aku mencari dompetku yang hilang. Sepertinya jatuh di lapangan saat pelajaran olahraga tadi. Ya Goo June! Berhenti mengambil makananku!"

June mengambil makanan Suah menggunakan sumpit dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan dompetmu?", Donghyuk memberikan makanannya kepada June si makhluk kelaparan.

"Seorang sunbae yang sangat tampan menemukannya dan memberikannya kepadaku."

"Sunbae? Siapa namanya?"

"Song Minho. Ahh… sunbae itu sangat tampan. Aku rasa aku menyukainya", kata Suah dengan wajah berseri-seri.

June menghentikan makannya. Ada perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan.

"Donghyuk-ah, sunbae itu sangat tampan dan tinggi. Senyumnya juga sangat menawan. Aku rasa aku benar-benar menyukainya. Donghyuk-ah, apa sunbae itu punya pacar?", tanya Suah penasaran.

Donghyuk menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak tahu.

"June-ya, apa kau tahu sunbae itu punya pacar apa tidak?", tanya Suah kepada June.

"Ah molla!", June membanting sumpitnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Donghyuk dan Suah hanya menatap kepergian June dengan wajah bingung.

"June isanghae. Dia kenapa?", tanya Suah.

"Molla."

Donghyuk hanya terdiam. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa June bertingkah seperti itu.

.

.

.

"June-ya….", Suah menghampiri June yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Goo June…. Apa kau marah padaku? Mianhae, aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu lama tadi. Donghyuk bilang tadi ia ada urusan, jadi ia pulang lebih dulu."

June tidak menghiraukannya.

"Apa kau mau pulang? Kalau gitu kita pulang bersama."

Lagi-lagi June tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ya! Apa kau tuli?!"

June menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membalikkan badan ke arah Suah.

"Aku minta maaf minta maaf jika aku ada salah. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Sekarang aku tidak punya teman pulang. Maukah kau menemaniku?", Suah menurunkan nada bicaranya.

June menghela napas. Mungkin sikapnya kepada Suah salah. Yeoja itu sudah meminta maaf, bagaimanapun Suah adalah temannya. Ya, hanya seorang teman.

"Ani, aku yang minta maaf karena marah tanpa sebab."

Suah tersenyum, ia menyukai sikap June yang menurutnya cukup dewasa. Sangat berbeda dengan June yang dulu ia kenal.

"Keurae, kajja! Ayo kita pulang!", Suah menarik tangan June keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

"June-ya, apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?", tanya Suah saat diperjalanan pulang.

"Ani. Aku tidak percaya pada hal konyol seperti itu", jawab June sinis.

"Cih, aku rasa kau memang tipe orang yang tidak percaya hal seperti itu", kata Suah tak kalah sinis, "mungkin kau memang tidak percaya, tetapi aku baru saja mengalaminya. Aku… jatuh cinta pada Mino sunbae saat pertama kali melihatnya."

Lagi, perasaan itu muncul lagi. June merasa marah, kesal, sedih, semuannya campur aduk.

"Ah, keurae?", tanya June pelan.

"Eo. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar ia menjadi pacarku. Kau akan mendukungku kan?"

"Eo, aku akan mendukungmu."

"Jinjja?"

"Apa aku harus mengulang perkataanku?"

Suah sangat senang June berkata seperti itu. Ia senang ada orang yang mendukungnya.

'Suah-ya, aku menyukaimu…'

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan sejak Suah mengatakan ia menyukai Mino. Selama dua bulan itulah Suah menjauh dari June dan Donghyuk secara perlahan. Semakin lama semakin jarang mereka bertiga bertemu. Mereka tidak dekat seperti dulu. Suah selalu mengunjungi Mino dan berusaha mencari perhatiannya, padahal Suah tahu bahwa Mino sudah memiliki pacar. Donghyuk dan June sudah memberitahunya, tetapi Suah tidak peduli dan tetap mendekati Mino.

Sekarang Donghyuk dan June sedang makan bersama diatap sekolah. Mereka makan dengan tenang, berbeda saat ada Suah yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi ceria.

"June-ya…", kata Donghyuk.

"Hm.."

"Apa kau menyukai Suah?"

June menghentikan makannya dan menatap Donghyuk.

"Eo", jawabnya pelan.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahunya?"

"Entahlah. Aku rasa ia juga tidak peduli."

"Sampai kapan kau harus memendam perasaan itu? Kau harus segera memberitahunya. Aku dengar keluarganya akan pindah ke Jepang minggu depan."

"Mwo?"

"Dia tidak memberitahumu karena dia tahu kau akan marah. Keurigo, dia juga tidak ingin membuatmu sedih."

"Moon Suah, sekarang dia ada dimana?"

.

.

.

June berlari mencari Suah ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia harus menyampaikan perasaannya pada Suah meskipun ia tahu Suah hanya menganggapnya teman dekat, meskipun ia tahu Suah menyukai namja lain.

"Daebak! Kau tahu murid baru yang bernama Moon Suah itu? Ia dipermalukan ditengah lapangan sekarang!", kata yeoja yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

June menghentikan langkahnya, 'apa yang terjadi padanya?'. Ia segera berbalik dan berlari ke arah lapangan. Suah membutuhkannya. Sesampainya di sana, June menerobos segerombolan murid. Ia melihat Suah sedang berlutut dan menangis, didepannya terlihat namja yang bernama Song Minho sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, June langsung menghampiri Suah dan membantunya berdiri.

"Gwaenchana?", tanya June. Suah tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan hanya menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!", teriak June pada Mino.

"Apa yang aku lakukan padanya? Kau tanya saja pada yeoja busuk itu!", teriak Mino kesal.

"Mworago? Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menghinanya seperti itu?!"

"Wae? Apa aku tidak pantas menghinanya?"

"Kau….", June menahan diri untuk memukul Mino.

"Apa kau tidak terima aku menghinanya? Apa kau menyukainya?", Mino menyeringai.

"Eo! Memang kenapa kalau aku menyukainya?!"

Beberapa murid yang mendengarnya langsung heboh, beberapa ada yang berkata, "mwoya? June menyukai yeoja seperti itu?", "apa ini cinta segitiga?", "Suah tidak pantas disukai June", dan lain sebagainya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat?", Mino menunjuk Suah, "yeoja ini selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, ia selalu mengganggguku, bahkan ia mencelakakan pacarku!"

"Mwo?", June berbalik ke arah Suah, "benarkah itu? Apa kau melakukan itu semua?"

Suah tidak menjawab, tangisannya bertambah keras.

"Kau rubah licik! Apa kau tidak mau mengakui perbuatanmu? Dasar sampah!", hina Mino.

June mengepalkan tangannya, ia berbalik dan mulai memukul Mino. Perkelahian tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Mereka saling baku hantam, tidak ada yang berani menghentikan mereka.

.

.

.

Akibatnya, Mino dan June diskors selama seminggu. Selama diskors, June hanya berdiam diri di kamar dan menjadi murung. Ia menjadi sangat pendiam. Ia tidak pernah mengangkat telepon Donghyuk dan menolak bertemu dengan teman yang sudah ia kenal dari kecil itu. Setiap hari yang ia lakukan hanya merenung, entah memikirkan apa.

"June-ya, ada yang mencarimu", kata June eomma dari luar pintu.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau bertemu Donghyuk, eomma", jawab June pelan.

"Bukan Donghyuk, tapi seorang yeoja, namanya Moon Suah."

DEG

Tak berapa kemudian, yeoja itu masuk ke kamar June. Sudah beberapa hari June tidak melihat wajah itu. Yeoja yang merupakan cinta pertamanya.

"June-ya….", bahkan June merindukan suara itu.

"Suah-ya, apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya June dengan suara serak.

"Nan gwaenchana. Apa luka diwajahmu sudah sembuh?"

"Eo."

"June-ya, aku-"

"Aku menyukaimu Suah-ya", June memotong omongan Suah. Suah sedikit terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu bahkan sebelum kau menyukai Mino."

"Mianhae."

"Mwoga mianhae? Aku tahu kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman", June tersenyum miris.

Beberapa menit tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Suasana menjadi canggung, tidak seperti saat mereka masih berteman akrab.

"June-ya, aku ingin pamit padamu", Suah memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau akan pindah ke Jepang kan?"

"Eo. Mianhae aku tidak memberitahumu langsung."

"Jalga, Suah-ya. Semoga kau bahagia", June tersenyum tulus.

Suah tersenyum, keluar dari kamar June.

Dan begitulah perpisahan Suah dan June. Bukan perpisahan yang manis seperti difilm atau drama. June tidak menyangka cinta pertamanya akan berakhir dengan cara yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Mulai hari itu, detik itu, June bertekad melupakan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Sejak saat itu, aku dengar June pindah ke Amerika dan menetap di sana selama dua tahun. Ia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku. Ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun. Baru kemarin aku bertemu lagi dengannya, hyung. Ia sudah banyak berubah", Donghyuk menyeruput minumannya.

Hanbin hanya terdiam. Ternyata begitulah masa lalu June. Tidak heran jika June masih menyukai Suah. Tidak mudah melupakan cinta pertama, apalagi cinta pertama yang berakhir seperti itu.

"Hyung…", Donghyuk membuyarkan lamunan Hanbin.

"Eo?"

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai June?"

Setelah mendengar cerita Donghyuk, Hanbin kembali berpikir, apa ia benar-benar menyukai June, namja yang baru ia kenal selama beberapa hari? Hanbin meragukan perasaannya dan pertanyaan Donghyuk menjadi ujian buatnya. Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, Hanbin merasa yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Ani. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya kasihan padanya", jawab Hanbin tegas.

"Hanbin-ah…."

Hanbin membalikkan badannya, dan ia melihat June yang berada dibelakangnya dengan wajah kecewa.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Guess who's back?

Hai hai!^^

Saya baru balik dari pertapaan *tebar kembang 7 rupa*

Apa kabar? Hehe… Chapter ini khusus flashback, jadi maaf kalau tidak ada Junbin momentnya.

Maaf kalau chapter ini agak aneh. Oh iya! Jangan benci Mino sama Suah ya, saya merasa saya membuat mereka terlihat jahat… *peluk Mino sama Suah*

Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu ff saya dan yang sudah mereview, saya juga merasa alurnya terlalu cepat hehe..

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini di hape saya jadi banyak foto Chanbin moment . jadi kepikiran bikin ff mereka, tapi siapa yang jadi uke?

Jangan bosan-bosan ngerview ya?

Review juseyo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**SUBWAY**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Song Minho

Kim Jiwon

Kim Donghyuk

Kim Jinhwan

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

"Ani. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya kasihan padanya", jawab Hanbin tegas.

"Hanbin-ah…."

Hanbin membalikkan badannya, dan ia melihat June yang berada dibelakangnya dengan wajah kecewa.

.

.

.

"June-ya…", Donghyuk terkejut melihat kedatangan June, lalu Donghyuk melihat ke arah Hanbin, "apa kau mende-"

June menatap Hanbin tajam lalu menarik tangan Hanbin, "ayo kita bicara".

Hanbin mengikuti June dengan pasrah. Buat apa melawan? Orang ini sangat keras kepala. Tubuh Hanbin juga lebih kecil darinya, melawannya hanya membuang-buang tenaga. June membawa Hanbin ke ujung koridor dekat kantin yang agak sepi.

"Hanbin-ah, dengarkan aku. Mungkin kisah hidupku terdengar menyedihkan untukmu, tapi aku bukan orang yang harus kau dikasihani", kata June dengan wajah serius.

Hanbin hanya terdiam, menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata June. June sadar Hanbin tidak berniat membalas perkataannya, ia lalu memegang pundak Hanbin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tatap aku."

Dengan perlahan Hanbin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata June. Mata itu terlihat sedih sekaligus kecewa. Hanbin sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hanbin-ah dan aku juga tahu kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama."

Hanbin membelalakkan matanya. Apa June baru saja menyatakan perasaannya? Tidak, ini terlalu cepat. Hanbin juga tidak yakin perasaannya kepada June.

"Kau sudah salah mengira. Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu."

DEG

"Koetjimal."

"Terserah kau mau percaya apa tidak. Tapi aku mohon jangan mendekatiku lagi."

June menghela napas. Ini lebih susah dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Kau mungkin meragukan perkataanku karena kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi percayalah, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Hanbin-ah. Kau bukannya tidak menyukaiku, kau hanya belum menyukaiku. Suatu saat aku akan menjadikanmu milikku. Ini hanya masalah waktu."

.

.

.

'Suatu saat aku akan menjadikanmu milikku. Ini hanya masalah waktu.'

Hanbin senang June menyatakan perasaannya, tapi disatu sisi ia belum yakin June benar-benar menyukainya. Apalagi jika mengingat June pernah berkata bahwa ia masih menyukai Suah. Lagi-lagi Hanbin merasa June mempermainkannya. Haahh… apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Hanbin-ah."

Mino menghampiri Hanbin yang sedang melamun di taman dekat kampus.

"Hyung…"

"Mwohae? Apa kau melamun?"

"Aniyo."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Gwaenchana, hyung", kata Hanbin sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh… Hanbin-ah apa kau ada waktu?"

"Nanti siang aku ada kelas. Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu sebagai balasan karena kau telah mentraktirku kemarin. Setelah kelasmu selesai, segera hubungi aku."

"Ah, tidak usah, hyung", tolak Hanbin. Walaupun beberapa hari kedepan café tutup karena Jinhwan sedang berlibur, setelah pulang kuliah yang Hanbin ingin lakukan hanyalah berhibernasi di kamarnya karena ia sedang banyak pikiran.

"Wae? Aku akan mentraktirmu makanan enak."

"Tidak usah, hyung."

"Ayolah…", Mino memasang tampang memelas.

"Tidak us-"

"Aku juga akan mentraktirmu es krim."

"Mau!"

.

.

.

June mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini? Hanbin dengan tegas berkata bahwa ia tidak menyukainya. Padahal June yakin namja manis itu memiliki perasaan padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Hanbin berkata seperti itu? Apa Hanbin serius dengan perkataannya? Apa Hanbin benar-benar tidak menyukainya?

"June-ya", Donghyuk menghampiri June yang sedang duduk sendirian di kantin, "gwaenchana?"

"Ani."

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Hanbin hyung?"

"Eo", jawab June pelan. Sejak kejadian tadi, mood June langsung turun drastis. Bahkan auranya terlihat gelap.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Eo."

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Sudah. Tapi dia bilang dia tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padaku, padahal aku yakin dia juga menyukaiku."

"Apa mungkin ada perkataanmu yang membuatnya ragu?"

June berpikir sejenak. 'Eo! Aku masih menyukainya! Karena itu kau tidak boleh berkata buruk tentangnya!'

"Aiissshh…", ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dasar pabbo. Jadi itu yang membuat Hanbin ragu?

"Aku rasa Hanbin hyung cemburu", kata Donghyuk tiba-tiba.

"Cemburu? Dengan siapa?"

"Moon Suah. Hanbin hyung cemburu karena tahu Suah adalah cinta pertamamu."

"Suah? Aku sudah tidak menyukainya."

"Tenang saja, Hanbin hyung juga menyukaimu. Ia hanya belum memantapkan hatinya."

"Arra. Karena itu aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan membuatnya yakin. Ehm… Donghyuk-ah, apa kau yang mengenalkan Hanbin pada Mino hyung?"

"Eo. Wae?"

"Aku rasa Mino hyung juga menyukai Hanbin."

"Jinjja?", Donghyuk pura-pura terkejut. Sebetulnya ia sudah tahu dari awal. Bahkan Mino sendiri yang minta dikenalkan pada Hanbin karena namja berambut blonde itu menyukai Hanbin saat pertama kali melihatnya. "Wae? Apa kau cemburu?"

"Aku? Cemburu? Dengan Mino hyung?", June tertawa, entah apa yang ditertawakannya. "Buat apa aku cemburu? Mino hyung bukan tandinganku."

"Cih, dasar manusia sombong", Donghyuk jengkel. Ternyata sifat sombong June tidak berubah. "Keundae, jika suatu hari kau melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersama dan terlihat mesra, aku harap kau tidak memakai emosimu. Walaupun Hanbin hyung lebih tua dari kita, tetapi Hanbin hyung adalah orang yang sangat polos, aku tidak ingin dia tersakiti."

"Arra."

Donghyuk tersenyum. Ia senang mengobrol seperti ini dengan June. Ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Bahkan ia merindukan sifat sombong June.

"Mianhae", kata June tiba-tiba.

"Mwoga mianhae?"

"Semuanya. Maaf karena tidak memberimu kabar saat di Amerika, maaf karena tidak menceritakan segalanya padamu dan maaf karena aku sudah banyak berubah."

Donghyuk tersenyum. Ternyata June berubah menjadi sedikit dewasa. "Kalau kau merasa bersalah, ayo traktir aku es krim!"

"Shireo", kata June datar.

"Kalau gitu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Terserahmu mau memaafkanku atau tidak."

Donghyuk rasa sebentar lagi ia akan terkena penyakit darah tinggi.

"Kalau gitu aku akan memberitahukan Hanbin hyung kau sering mencontek, membolos pelajaran dan sering mencolong makananku saat masih SMA."

June melotot ke arah Donghyuk. "Aiisshh jinjja…"

.

.

.

Donghyuk memakan es krim-nya dengan penuh rasa puas. Ternyata kelemahan June ada pada Hanbin. Jika ia terus seperti ini, ia bisa makan es krim setiap hari. Ahh…. baru kali ini ia merasa senang berteman dengan June.

Sedangkan June, ia memakan es krim-nya dengan wajah masam. 'Dasar keparat. Teman macam apa yang memanfaatkan kelemahan sahabatnya sendiri?'. June berani bertaruh Donghyuk akan terus mengulanginya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memesan es krim lalu meninggalkan Donghyuk sendirian agar Donghyuk yang bayar. Tetapi jika Donghyuk serius dengan ancamannya, siap-siap June akan terlihat buruk di depan namja pujaannya.

"Eo?", Donghyuk menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuat June menabraknya dari belakang.

"Ah waeee?! Kau hampir membuat es krim-ku terjatuh", kata June emosi.

Donghyuk menunjuk sesuatu. June mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang sedang ditunjuk Donghyuk. Kedua orang itu sangat dekat, hampir terlihat sedang berciuman.

"Pegang ini", June memberikan es krim-nya pada Donghyuk lalu berlari secepat kilat ke arah kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

Mino memperhatikan Hanbin yang sedang memakan es krim-nya dengan riang. Hanbin terlihat sangat manis sampai membuat Mino tersenyum sendiri.

"Apa kau begitu menyukai es krim?"

"Tentu saja!", jawab Hanbin dengan penuh semangat. "Aku bahkan bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan memakan es krim."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu es krim setiap hari."

"Jinjja?! Ahh… tapi kalau kau terus membelikanku es krim, kau bisa bangkrut hyung", Hanbin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mino tertawa, Hanbin terlihat sangat lucu. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hanbin sibuk dengan es krim-nya sedangkan Mino sibuk memperhatikan Hanbin memakan es krim.

"Hanbin-ah, chamkkaman", Mino mendekatkan wajahnya. Hanbin sedikit terkejut karena wajah mereka sangat dekat, hanya berbeda beberapa senti. Mino mengambil tisu lalu membersihkan es krim yang ada disekitar bibir Hanbin. Lalu tiba-tiba…

"WOOAAHH! MINO HYUNG!", June mendorong Mino dan Hanbin agar berjauhan. Hanbin hampir saja terjatuh.

"MINO HYUNG!", suara June sangat menggelegar, "Apa kabar?! Sudah lama tidak bertemu! Aku merindukanmu!", lalu June memeluk Mino. Sedangkan Mino memasang wajah 'apa-yang-sedang-terjadi'.

"Kita baru bertemu kemarin", kata Mino pelan. Sepertinya ia shock.

"Jinjja?! Tapi aku sudah merindukanmu!", kata June dengan riang. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Hanbin yang sepertinya juga shock. "HANBIN-AH! SEDANG APA KAU DI SINI?!"

Hanbin segera menutup kupingnya. Suara June bisa merusak gendang telinganya.

"Yaaa! Apa kau bisa mengecilkan suaramu?", kata Hanbin emosi.

"Mian", cicit June.

"June-ya, sedang apa kau di sini?", tanya Mino.

"Aku sedang makan es krim dengan Donghyuk", lalu ia menunjuk ke arah Donghyuk yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Waaaeeee? Apa aku tidak boleh memakan es kriiimmm?", tanya June dengan wajah tersenyum tapi mengejek. Siapapun yang melihat ekspresi wajahnya pasti akan merasa jengkel.

"Hanbin-ah, apa kau juga ke sini untuk memakan es krim?", tanya June pada Hanbin dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Apa kau buta? Apa aku terlihat sedang makan jajjangmyeon?", Hanbin bertanya balik. Ia masih merasa emosi.

June mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa Hanbin sangat galak hari ini?

"Mino hyung! Hanbin hyung!", sapa Donghyuk. Lalu ia memberikan es krim June kepada pemiliknya.

"Eo, Donghyuk-ah", kata Hanbin.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini? Apa kalian sedang berkencaaannn?", Donghyuk lalu melempar pandangannya ke June yang sedang melotot ke arahnya.

"Aniya, aku hanya sedang mentraktirnya. Kemarin Hanbin mentraktirku dua porsi makanan karena seseorang tidak mau memakannya", kata Mino sambil menatap June.

June tersenyum, ia tahu Mino sedang mengejeknya. 'Brengsek', kata June dalam hati.

"Ah, keurae? Kalau gitu silahkan lanjutkan makan kalian. Aku dan June pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa hyung-deul", Donghyuk lalu menyeret June yang tampak melawan saat ditarik Donghyuk.

"Kenapa mereka berdua?", tanya Mino pada Hanbin yang sepertinya tidak bisa Hanbin jawab.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menarikku?!", protes June saat mereka sudah jauh dari Hanbin dan Mino.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu agar tidak memakai emosi jika melihat mereka berduaan", Donghyuk menghela napas.

"Aku tidak memakai emosiku!"

"Tapi kau hampir membuat Hanbin hyung terjatuh."

"Ah, jinjja?", June baru sadar tadi ia mendorong Hanbin terlalu keras, pantas saja Hanbin sangat galak padanya.

"Biarkanlah mereka berduaan untuk saat ini. Jika Hanbin hyung benar-benar menyukaimu pasti ia akan datang sendiri padamu. Percayalah padaku."

"Eo." Omongan Donghyuk ada benarnya juga.

"Keundae, apa itu tadi?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan cemburu melihat Hanbin hyung dan Mino hyung berduaan?", Donghyuk mengejek June. Sahabatnya ini memang terlalu percaya diri.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya terlalu senang melihat mereka berdua", elak June.

"Kau memang pantas dibenci Goo Junhoe."

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam. Mino mengantarkan Hanbin sampai didepan rumah.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku sangat kenyang berkat kau", kata Hanbin sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Keurae. Lain kali kau harus mentraktirku lagi."

"Ne. Jalga, hyung. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Eo… Hanbin-ah.."

"Ne?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkenalan dengan June?"

Hanbin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mino yang tiba-tiba. Kenapa Mino tiba-tiba bertanya tentang June? "Dia hanya namja menyebalkan yang aku temui di stasiun kereta bawah tanah."

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?"

"A-aniyo. Kami hanya berteman. Ya, kurasa kami hanya berteman."

"Baguslah."

"Ne?"

"Hanbin-ah, jadilah pacarku."

DEG

"H-hyung…", Hanbin sangat terkejut.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Aku juga tidak meminta jawabanmu sekarang. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Aku akan menunggu."

Setelah berkata begitu, Mino masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hanbin yang sepertinya belum pulih dari keterkejutannya.

.

.

.

Hanbin sedang duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Bayangkan saja, dalam satu hari, ada dua orang namja tampan yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Hanbin benar-benar beruntung. Tetapi, ia harus pilih yang mana? Mino yang sangat baik padanya atau June yang sangat menyebalkan? Ya, memang seharusnya kedua namja itu tidak dibandingkan. Kita tahu siapa yang lebih unggul.

Hanbin mengambil jas panjangnya dan memakai sepatunya. Hari ini ia ingin minum soju.

.

.

.

"Hmm…."

Hanbin membuka matanya. Dilihatnya sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela. Ah, ternyata sudah pagi. Hari ini Hanbin tidak ada kelas, jadi ia bisa tidur seharian. Hanbin memegang kepalanya, sepertinya kemarin ia terlalu banyak minum soju.

Hanbin tidak sengaja memegang perutnya. Tunggu. Ia tidak memakai baju? Tidak biasanya ia melepas baju saat tidur.

'Tangan siapa ini?!', ada sebuah tangan yang melingkari pundaknya. Hanbin menoleh ke arah kanan. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang namja yang juga tidak memakai baju sedang tertidur di sebelahnya. Hanbin segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"SEDANG APA KAU DI SINI GOO JUNHOE?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Preview for next chapter:**

"Apa kau tidak ingat saat kau mendesah di bawahku, Kim Hanbin?", tanya June sambil menyeringai.

"M-MWOOO?!"

.

.

.

Hai hai^^

Author sudah mulai nakal rupanya. Apa saya harus ganti rate-nya jadi M? Becanda deng ehehehehe

Tuh udah saya kasih bonus buat chapter selanjutnya eehehe

Jujur dari semua chapter, saya paling suka chapter ini!

Adegan favorit saya pas mereka berempat (Mino, Hanbin, June, Donghyuk) ketemu, ketawa sendiri kalo mereka beneran kayak gitu ahahaha saya juga makin suka sama karakter Donghyuk dan June! Oh iya! Pas June cemburu juga lucu!

Saya juga suka sekali dialog June paling atas yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, yang dia nyatain perasaannya sama uri Hanbinie. Sedikit egois tapi romantis kan?

Saya tidak menyangka bahkan saya penasaran sama kelanjutan cerita ff yang saya buat sendiri! Bagaimana dengan kalian?

Review juseyo^^


	6. Chapter 6

**SUBWAY**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Song Minho

Kim Jiwon

Kim Donghyuk

Kim Jinhwan

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

'Tangan siapa ini?!' Ada sebuah tangan yang melingkari pundaknya. Hanbin menoleh ke arah kanan. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang namja yang juga tidak memakai baju sedang tertidur di sebelahnya. Hanbin segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"SEDANG APA KAU DI SINI GOO JUNHOE?!"

.

.

.

Hanbin mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya, bersyukur ia masih memakai celana. Orang asing yang sedang tidur diranjangnya itu mulai membuka mata.

"Hmm…. Hanbin-ah…" June bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di ujung ranjang.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMAKAI BAJU?!" Hanbin panik. Situasinya sekarang seperti ini: ia dan June tidak memakai baju, tidur di ranjang yang sama, sambil berpelukan. Hanya ada satu pemikiran yang muncul di otak Hanbin.

"Selamat pagi Hanbin-ah." June mendekati Hanbin yang sedang berdiri di pojok kamar dan hendak memeluknya, tapi Hanbin menolak.

"YA! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Morning kiss?" June memajukan bibirnya, berharap Hanbin akan menciumnya.

"Hentikan Goo Junhoe! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Hanbin mendorong June dengan kasar sampai namja tampan itu mundur beberapa langkah. June tersenyum, tidak ada kemarahan sedikitpun di wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat saat kau mendesah di bawahku, Kim Hanbin?" Tanya June sambil menyeringai.

"M-MWOOO?! ME-MENDESAH?!" Hanbin membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa kau lupa? Ah… mungkin karena kau terlalu mabuk."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku?!"

"Kau bahkan yang memintaku melakukannya."

"Keojitmal!" Teriak Hanbin. Bagaimanapun namja di depannya ini tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Kau juga meninggalkan tanda di leherku." June menunjuk bagian lehernya yang memerah. Mulut Hanbin menganga. June tersenyum puas, tampaknya namja manis ini percaya padanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar saat Hanbin mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Hiks…"

"Kau menangis? Hanbin-ah, mianhae, aku-"

"Pergi." Kata Hanbin dingin.

"Mwo? Dengar, aku minta maaf, aku-"

"Pergi Goo Junhoe. Aku tidak ingin mengulang perkataanku lagi."

.

.

.

June berjalan menuju stasiun bawah tanah dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia sudah menelepon Donghyuk untuk menemani Hanbin dengan alasan bahwa Hanbin sedang sakit. Mana mungkin ia bilang kepada Donghyuk, Hanbin menangis karenanya. Bisa-bisa ia dimarahi sahabatnya itu.

June merutuki kesalahannya, seharusnya ia tidak berbuat sampai sejauh itu. Ya, kau memang yang terburuk Goo Junhoe. Kau membuat namja yang kau cintai menangis karena permainanmu. Tapi disisi lain, June merasa puas karena telah membohongi Hanbin. Ya… Sebenarnya itu bukan salahnya. Hanbin yang lebih dulu membohonginya. Hanbin berbohong tentang perasaannya. Ia hanya membalas dendam.

 **FLASHBACK**

Malam itu June sedang tidur-tiduran di kamarnya. Ia masih kesal melihat Hanbin dan Mino yang tadi hampir berciuman. Ternyata Mino lebih berani dari yang ia kira. Mulai sekarang June akan lebih dekat lagi dengan Hanbin walaupun namja manis itu telah memintanya menjauh. Ia harus menjadikan Hanbin miliknya.

June mengambil handphonenya. Ia berniat menelepon Hanbin, hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam. Bagaimana June bisa tahu nomor Hanbin? Tentu saja Donghyuk yang dengan senang hati memberikannya. June adalah stalker sejati, walapun lebih mirip sasaeng fans Hanbin.

"Ya, kau sedang apa?" Kata June dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Tidak ada kata 'yeoboseyo' dalam kamusnya.

"Jogiyo…"

June menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Itu bukan suara Hanbin. Apa jangan-jangan Donghyuk sengaja memberikan nomor orang lain padanya? Jahat sekali temannya itu.

"Jogiyo… Apa kau kenal dengan orang yang bernama Kim Hanbin?" Kata seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ne. Nuguseyo?"

"Ah… Bisakah kau menjemputnya di sini? Orang ini mabuk dan tidak mau memberikan alamat rumahnya. Sebentar lagi restoranku akan tutup."

June terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah, bisakah kau memberikan alamatmu?"

.

.

.

June mempercepat langkahnya saat ia hampir tiba di tempat itu yang ternyata tidak jauh dari rumah Hanbin. Sepanjang perjalanan June berpikir, apa yang telah dilakukan Mino sampai Hanbin mabuk setelah pergi dengannya? June sedikit khawatir.

Setelah sampai di sana, ia melihat Hanbin yang sedang tertidur di sebuah kursi. Di sebelahnya ada seorang ahjumma.

"Apa kau Goo Junhoe?" Kata ahjumma itu.

"Ne."

"Ah… Syukurlah kau datang. Sedari tadi orang ini memanggil namamu. Ia tidak mau pulang jika bukan kau yang menjemputnya."

June memandang Hanbin. Ada sedikit perasaan senang mengetahui Hanbin memanggil namanya saat tidur.

"Ne. Kamsahamnida. Aku akan membawanya pulang."

.

.

.

June menggendong Hanbin dipunggungnya. Ia sengaja memperlambat langkahnya. June ingin lebih lama seperti ini, seolah-olah Hanbin memeluknya dari belakang. Ia juga merasakan nafas Hanbin yang teratur di lehernya. Ah… Andaikan saja waktu berhenti…

"Goo Junhoe…"

"Hm?"

"Goo Junhoe…"

"Wae…?" June tahu sekarang Hanbin sedang mengigau, sambil memanggil namanya.

"Goo Junhoe?!" Tiba-tiba June merasakan Hanbin bangun dari tidurnya. "Turunkan aku!"

"Wae? Sebentar lagi kita tiba di rumahmu."

"AKU BILANG TURUNKAN AKU!" Hanbin berteriak tepat di telinga June. Karena kaget, dengan reflek June menjatuhkan Hanbin.

"Aaaaa!"

June membalikkan badannya, dilihat Hanbin sedang memegang bokongnya.

"Kenapa kau menurunkan aku seperti itu?!" Protes Hanbin.

"Itu salahmu! Kenapa kau berteriak di telingaku?!" June si keras kepala yang tidak terima dirinya disalahkan.

"Hiks… Lagi-lagi kau menyakitiku…" Hanbin berjongkok memegangi lututnya.

June tersentak melihat Hanbin menangis, sepertinya ia terlalu kasar. June mendekati Hanbin dan ikut berjongkok untuk menenangkan pujaan hatinya itu. "Gwaenchana? Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja."

"Appo… Neomu appo… Hiks…"

"Mana yang sakit?"

"Pergi! Menjauh kau dariku! Nappeun namja!"

June menghela napas. Astaga.. Hanbin yang mabuk sangat menyebalkan. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Shireo! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!"

"Naiklah ke punggungku." June membelakangi Hanbin.

Bukannya naik ke punggung June, Hanbin malah memukulnya dengan keras.

"Aaaa! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Aku bilang aku tidak membutuhkanmu! Aku-"

"Keurae! Aku akan pergi! Kau pulanglah sendiri!" June meluapkan kekesalannya. Ia sudah cukup sabar sedari tadi. Hanbin benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Hanbin.

"Hiks… Kajima… Kajima June-ya…"

June menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hanbin yang sudah berdiri sedang menatapnya nanar.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?! Kenapa kau tidak berusaha membujukku?! Kenapa kau menyerah?! KENAPA KAU MASIH MENCINTAINYA?!"

June mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yang sedang Hanbin bicarakan?

"Kenapa kau masih mencintai Moon Suah?" Hanbin menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Tahukah kau aku sedang menunggumu melupakan dia sepenuhnya?"

"Hanbin-ah…"

"Saranghae June-ya. Jeongmal saranghae… Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu, saat kau tertidur dipundakku. Aku sangat senang saat mengetahui ternyata kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Tetapi kau membuatku ragu. Kau masih mencintainya. Tadi Mino hyung mengatakan dia menyukaiku dan memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menerimanya? Atau aku harus menunggumu yang masih mengharapkan yeoja itu? Beritahu aku June-ya."

June masih memandang Hanbin yang sekarang sedang menunggu jawabannya. Ia tidak tahu ternyata Hanbin berpikir ia masih menyukai Suah. June harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meyakinkan Hanbin. Maka dari itu, ia menghampiri Hanbin, memegang kedua pipinya dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Nado saranghae. Mulai sekarang jangan ragukan aku, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

.

.

.

June menggendong Hanbin sampai di rumahnya dan membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Aiiggo… Ternyata kau sangat berat, yeobo." Kata June kepada Hanbin yang sekarang sedang tidur. Ya, setelah mereka berciuman, Hanbin jatuh tertidur. Sungguh adegan ciuman yang tidak elit. Walaupun begitu, June senang karena Hanbin menyatakan perasaannya. Ternyata Hanbin yang mabuk tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

June membuka sepatu Hanbin dan menyelimutinya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Hanbin yang sangat lucu saat tertidur. Mata, hidung dan bibir Hanbin, semuanya June suka.

"Hmm…." Hanbin bangun dari tidurnya.

"Wae? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Hanbin mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau membuka bajumu?!" June syok. Matanya sudah tidak polos lagi. Tubuh Hanbin yang putih dan mulus…. Tunggu. Kenapa June kecewa Hanbin hanya membuka bajunya? Dasar mesum.

Setelah melepas pakaiannya, Hanbin kembali tiduran dan memandang June. "June-ya~" Hanbin beraegyo, membuat June merinding.

"W-wae?"

"Eodiga~ Kenapa berdiri disitu~"

"A-aku ingin pulang."

"Kajima~ Temani aku di sini~" Hanbin bergeser sedikit, bermaksud agar June tidur disebelahnya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku-"

"Jebal~~" Hanbin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Kata June dengan wajah 'kenapa-kau-tidak-bilang-dari-tadi'. Ia melepas jaketnya dan berbaring di samping Hanbin. Hanbin langsung memeluknya erat.

"Ah… Sangat nyaman…. Eo? Kenapa lehermu merah?"

"Aku digigit serangga."

 **FLASHBACK END**

Dan begitulah kejadian sebenarnya. Jadi June tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanbin sendiri yang memintanya tidur bersama. Mana berani ia berbuat yang macam-macam pada calon suaminya? Tentu saja ia akan melakukan hal itu dengan Hanbin setelah mereka menikah. June tidak seburuk yang orang lain kira. Walaupun sebenarnya ia hampir saja menyerang namja manis itu.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Hanbin menangis. Ia memukul kepalanya berkali-kali, berharap agar ia mengingat kejadian kemarin. Kenapa bisa? Kenapa ia mau melakukannya? Ia bahkan belum pernah berciuman. Memang Hanbin akui kemarin ia meminum soju lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya mau melakukan itu?

Tidak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Hyung… Hanbin hyung… Apa kau di dalam?"

"Donghyuk?" Hanbin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya Donghyuk dan Jiwon sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ya Hanbin-ah, kenapa kau menangis?" Jiwon terkejut melihat sahabatnya menangis, baru pertama kali ia melihat Hanbin berurai air mata.

"Aniya, gwaenchana." Hanbin mempersilakan Jiwon dan Donghyuk masuk.

"Hyung, aku membawa bubur yang sangat lezat agar kau cepat sembuh." Donghyuk menaruh sebuah bungkusan di atas meja.

Hanbin mengerutkan dahinya. "Sembuh?"

"Eo. Aku dengar kau sedang sakit."

"Ani. Aku baik-baik saja. Siapa yang bilang aku sakit?"

"June. Dia bilang kau sakit dan membutuhkanku. Jadi kau tidak sakit, hyung?" Kata Donghyuk dengan wajah bingung. Hanbin menggelengkan kepala.

"Donghyuk-ah. Apa dia berbohong padamu? Aiigoo… Teman macam apa itu?" Jiwon berusaha menjelek-jelekan June. Dari awal ia memang tidak menyukai namja menyebalkan itu.

Donghyuk tidak mendengarkan Jiwon. Ia sedang fokus menatap Hanbin. "Hyung, matamu bengkak. Sepertinya kau habis menangis."

"Donghyuk-ah, eotteokhae?" Hanbin menangis lagi, membuat Donghyuk dan Jiwon panik.

"Hanbin-ah, apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

Hanbin menganggukkan kepala dan mulai bercerita. Dari Mino hyung yang menyatakan perasaannya sampai kejadian sejam yang lalu.

"Mwo?! Jinjjayo hyung? Apa dia berbuat seperti itu padamu?!"

"Eo."

"Brengsek Goo Junhoe." Kata Jiwon sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Aku harus berbicara padanya." Donghyuk mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon namja beralis tebal itu.

.

.

.

June masih berada di stasiun keretan bawah tanah. Ia tidak berniat pulang hari ini. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan Hanbin. Apa June harus pergi ke rumah Hanbin dan minta maaf?

Handphonenya bergetar, Donghyuk meneleponnya.

"Wae?"

"YA! DASAR BRENGSEK! KENAPA KAU BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU PADA HANBIN HYUNG?!"

"Kau sudah tahu?" Kata June pelan. Ia tidak pantas marah, bagaimanapun ini salahnya.

"EO! AKU SUDAH TAHU! ASTAGA GOO JUNHOE! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"Donghyuk-ah, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Aku…."

"PENJELASAN APA?! AKU SUDAH DENGAR SEMUANYA!"

"….tidak melakukannya."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak berbuat hal yang macam-macam. Aku hanya mengerjainya."

"Mworago?"

"Aku tahu aku salah sampai membuatnya menangis. Aku benar-benar tidak menyentuhnya."

"June-ya…"

"Eo?"

"Datanglah ke sini dan jelaskan semuanya."

.

.

.

June berjalan ke rumah Hanbin dengan lunglai. Ia sudah siap dimarahi Donghyuk. Ia juga akan meminta maaf pada Hanbin. Ternyata mengerjai namja polos itu juga membuatnya tersiksa.

June membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Begitu ia masuk, Hanbin sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Donghyuk.

"Hanbin-ah…." June memasang wajah bersalahnya. Dilihatnya mata Hanbin yang sembab, membuatnya merasa tambah bersalah.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?"

"Mianhae, aku telah membohongimu. Keurigo…." June menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap Hanbin.

"Keurigo?

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu menangis."

"Hyung…."

"Mwo?" June mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Hanbin.

"Panggil aku hyung…"

June menghela napasnya. "Mianhae, hyung…"

"Pfffttt!" Hanbin menutup mulutnya. Ia menahan tawa.

"Mwoya? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Kata June bingung.

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku hyung."

"Kau…. sudah memaafkanku?"

"Ani."

"Ah…" June merasa ia seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi orang dewasa. Walaupun tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Hanbin, tapi sifat June lebih kekanak-kanakan.

Hanbin tersenyum, ia mendekati June dan…. 'Cup'

June membelalakkan matanya. Apa Hanbin baru saja menciumnya?

"Aku tidak meragukanmu lagi. Sekarang aku yakin kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Saranghae June-ya…"

June memandang Hanbin, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Ani~~"

"Berhentilah beraegyo atau aku akan menyerangmu." June menarik pinggang Hanbin dan mencium bibir pacarnya itu.

"Tunggu…" Kata Hanbin disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Ah… Wae?!"

"A-aku belum siap."

"Belum siap untuk apa?" Kata June bingung.

"Bukankah kau ingin…"

"Hyung, apa kau ingin kita melakukan 'itu'?"

"A-ani!" Muka Hanbin sekarang memerah.

June tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hanbin, "Tentu saja kita akan melakukan 'itu', setelah kita menikah."

"Mwo?! Menikah?! Aku masih terlalu muda dan kau-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." June memegang dagu Hanbin dan melumat bibir Hanbin sampai membengkak.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Or TBC?**

Hai hai^^

KISSEU! KISSEU! Akhirnya JunBin berciuman! Manse!

Maaf kalo chapter ini terkesan 'freak'…. Kaget ya ada tulisan **END**? Ehehehe…

Saya masih bingung ff ini mau ditamatin atau lanjut… Jujur saya sayang banget sama anak saya yang satu ini… Pengennya sih lanjut, tapi masih bingung idenya…

FYI sebenernya ff ini rencananya cuma 2 chapter doang lho… Eh, malah sekarang sampai chapter 6…

Saya lebih utamain Let's Talk About Ghosts karena ff itu idenya lebih 'matang' daripada Subway. Makanya bikin ff ini kerasa lebih susah dari ff yang lain.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, mengukur, menghitung dan mengurang (?) saya memutuskan melanjutkan ff ini, tapi nunggu lama gapapa kan?^^

SIAPA YANG PENASARAN MASA LALU HANBIN?!

Udah, segitu aja curhatnya, maap kalo kepanjangan…

Review juseyo^^


End file.
